


You hate George Jones

by cigerettes_on_the_roof



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigerettes_on_the_roof/pseuds/cigerettes_on_the_roof
Summary: “Dean,” Castiel says again, clearing his throat. “You don’t play the guitar.”Strumming the cords loosely in his hands, Dean nods. “You’re right, I don’t,” he says.





	You hate George Jones

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never ship it. 
> 
> Dean had to give Cass that fucking mix tape. 
> 
> This is short, sweet and under 200 words. I wrote this a few months ago and it makes me turn into a puddle of destiel goo. 
> 
> Rot your teeth out, SPN.

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel stops. “Dean,” he says, “ what are you doing?”

The lines next to Dean’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, and he runs a hand down the neck of the guitar and tugs it closer to his body. “Skydiving. What does it look like?”

Castiel’s hand is still caught on the doorknob.

“Dean,” Castiel says again, clearing his throat. “You don’t play the guitar.”

Strumming the cords loosely in his hands, Dean nods. “You’re right, I don’t,” he says.

Dean’s callouses brush roughly against the wires as he starts a messy cord. It takes him a few tries, but soon, Castiel is able to recognize the beat.

“You hate George Jones.”

“I do, Cas,” Dean replies, “a lot.”


End file.
